


The Summer Camp

by JaliceCookie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Grace - Freeform, Grandparents, Kids, Love, M/M, Next Generation, Pain, Parent Allison Hargreeves, Parent Diego Hargreeves, Parent Klaus Hargreeves, PoGO - Freeform, Season 1, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, SummerCamp, fears, original child character - Freeform, parenting, powers, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: Their Parents grew apart after leaving the Umbrella Academy - now the next Generation is using the old ' I'am off to Summer Camp Lie' to learn more about their Parents Past, how to control their own Powers and find out some long lost Secrets. Until dear wicked old Grandpa Reginald Hargreeves dies and a cat and mouse Game begins between Parents and Kids. Until they have to work together - to save the World. What go could wrong?
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, The Hargreeves | Umbrella Academy & Klaus Hargreeves & Number Six | Ben Hargreeves
Kudos: 6





	1. Prolog

"....and we will meet at the Bus Station right? Yes my Mom and Dad thinking a go to the same Summercamp - sure i can bring some Candy and Sweets with me. Have you contacted the others? They are on their way already? Ok - than i guess i see you in a few Hours - bye"

Carefully the 12 year old Claire placed her Smartphone in her Jacket and looked over to the Kitchen Clock. Soon her Mom will per her up from her Dads Place and drive her to the Bus Station. From there Claire will take a Bus to...well not the Summer Camp her Parents signed her up for - but she will hang out during Summer with a few Kids her own Age. The funny Part was only, that her Parents - especially her Mom don't know about the real Reason for her Summer Holiday Location. And she better keeps it a Secret - as well as the small Detail that Claire discoverd a year Ago, that like mer Mother, she had Powers of her own.

Allison really didn't need to find out about that. Life after her Parents divorced was hard enough. The fight most of the Time when they are together to pick her up or bring her home. Besides Claire was in her Eyes, old enough to make totally Adults choices. And travelling with her Cousins to that Place where her Mother grew up - to finally meet their Grandpa and learn more about controlling her Powers was totally Adult like. At least for Claire and the other Kids. It was not so hard - thanks to one Power of the other Children, to play a little bit with the Registration forms - in Theory they will be at the 'Original Summercamp in Florida' - but for Real they gonna spent their Summer at the closed and shut down from Public Umbrella Academy. And of course their Parents have no clue about the Connection the young Teens build up a year ago. Claire smiled when she thoughed about she met the Kids from her never met in Person - Aunts and Uncles. It was funny because they met on a Comic Con in Philadelphia. And thanks to an coincidence they learned about the wonderful fact, that they are related. Claire asked herself it if was for the others difficult as well to keep it a Secret.

She knows about her Mothers Power - and that Allison used it on her when Claire was younger. That was the main Reason, why her Parents got divorced in the first place. After that her Mother never used her 'Gift' on Claire again. So why should the 12 Year old Girl tell her Mother about this little Adventure? It was her own personal Secret and thanks to her Cousins, she wouldn't be alone on this Journey. It was the perfect Plan.

"Claire? It's Time - or do you want to spent your Summer at Home?" - she heard her Mom calling her and Claire smiled amused. Her Mother had no Idea - and this was so cool and exciting for the 12 Year old.

"Comming!", she yelled towards the Hallway and grabbed her backpack, left her Room and met her Parents in the Hallway.

Her Dad kissed her on the head, while mostly ignoring that Allison was even there. Yes it really was difficult - no that was not true - it got more difficult over the past few Years. Life sucks and Adults are often to complex and annoying to understand the most simple Things in daily Life. But that was not Claires Problem. She waved her Dad goodbye and than followed her Mom outside to her Car. It was a Wonder that they met now Paparazzi on their Way to the Train Station.

"....don't worry Mom. At the next Train Station, a Supervisor from the Summercamp will step in the Train and.....", before Claire could finish her Words and take away any of her Mothers Worries - the young Girl heard a loud whistle and it was Time for her to get on the Train.

"Call me if you arrived at the Summercamp - and please send me a Postcard", Allison said while pulling her Daughter in a hug.

"I will - i promise Mom. And I'am going to write you a letter every week", Claire said with an happy Smile. She was excited for the Summercamp.

"I love you Claire - have Fun Sweety", Allison kissed her on the Hair and than watched how her 12 Year old Daughter stepped in the Train and waved her Goodbye. Hopefully she will have a good Time in Florida.

*******

"Wow little Cousin - you look Trash - haven't you slept the last Night!?"

A few Hours passed and Claire pulled her Headphones out, looked up and she recognized a Boy that was standing next to her.

She was a bit late - thanks to a false Information from one of her Cousins she catched a wrong Train in the Wrong direction. But finally she was here - at the big Bus Station in New York and thankfully one of her Cousins was already stand there and waiting for her.

"Hey Jasper - nice to see you too. I slept good - I mean we are in New York. This is awesome and great and...wait does Grandpa even now we will spent the Summer with him? Did you wrote him this Letter or did someone else was so friendly to deal with that?", Claire replied. The Look on Jasper Face was a reason to take a step back with her good mood. Because Jasper looked confused.

"Your Mom told you all the great Stories about the famous Adventures of the Umbrella Academy Kids - wouldn't it be more...useful if you wrote it - oh don't gave me this look - I'am just messing with you - I wrote him a Letter...but there was never an Reaction. I guess we just knock at the Door and see what happens", Jasper replied amused.

"Huh - i think thats a Plan. How is your Dad doing?", Claire asked and hoped that Reginald Hargreeves was not at Vacation or something.

"Do you have some Sweets or Candy? You told me that during our Phone Call", Jasper changed the Topic.

"Sure - choose one", Claire replied and took out one bag of Sweets. Jasper took out one Snickers and opend it happly.

"Dad's fine...still fighting Crime and beign over protectiv. My personal Luck that my little Sister stays at Home while I go to Summercamp. I mean we don't have a Babysitter anymore and Life is so much more sweet when you're 13 and can eat whatever you want, while your Dad and his on-off Girlfriend are playing Batman and Batgirl in Gotham City and....what the....", Jasper couldn't finish his 'My Dad thinks he is Batman' Theorie - because right at this Moment a Girl with Glasses approched the Bus Station. It was his little Sister. Shit.

"What do you think you're doing here Isadora!", Jasper hissed angry at the Girl.

"The Twins texted me and you Brain forgot, that i spent Summer at a different Summercamp. At least thats what i told Dad and Eudora last night. Do you wanna leave without me?", Isadora asked sad and Jasper just rolled his Eyes.

"What if Dad want's to talk with us...what if his Parental Feelings kick in like....oh my two Kids could need some advise how to kick some bullies ass?", Jasper said quietly.

"He didn't said good night yesterday - just left 100 Dollars at the Kitchen Table - it was thanks to Eudora, that i was brought to the Bus Station. We should call her when we arrived at Summercamp my dear Brother...oh hi Claire", Isadora replied carefully and gave her Cousin Claire than a friendly but shy smile.

"You didn't want to bring your little Sister along Jasper? Why? She's my Age and she loves Disney Movies", Claire laughed about the Talk of the Siblings.

"I want to bring her along, but she told me she was leaving for this Summer Camp in...where was it again Izzy?", Jasper replied while boxing playfully against Isadoras arm.

"Austin - it should be in Austin. If you don't want do leave my behind, why did you left so early?", Isadora replied sadly at her Brother.

"Because you're 12 and you can be soooo annoying - but i still love you - so to make it clear, our Dad and Auntie Allison belives, that we are in this super cool Summercamp right? What about the Twins? How long until they show up?", Jasper said fast and pulled one Milkyway out of the Candy bag to give to Isadora.

"True - my Mom wants a Postcard and a letter every Week. Can you buy Post Cards from Florida in New York? Isn't the Twins Dad in Rehab? They texted me something like that", Claire replied after a few Moments.

"I don't know - last Time we skyped together it was a bit chaotic at the Twins Place. I just heard their Mom yelling how useless they are and that their grades at School could be better etc. Oh but they said they liked your Mom in her last Movie - good Acting", Jasper replied while pulling Isadora a bit closer to himself.

"Don't want you to get kidnapped - just in Case...your Powers are sometimes reacting on itselfs. Besides Dad would kill me, if i need to explain to him, how his 12 year old little Princess got kidnapped in New York City", Jasper laughed.

"Dosen't Uncle Diego lives in New York City?", Claire asked interested.

"Lived - he lived there but after Eudora was in need of change to another Police Station in Baltimore. Thats the Reason why i arrived so early at this Place...how is L.A.? Do you see a lot of famous People while shopping in the Supermarket?", Jasper gave the Answer.

"Her Mom is famous - must be difficult to spent Familytime with her", Isadora replied now in a sad Voice.

"True Point...but she tries to take some Time with me...when my Dad's not scaring her off...", Claire replied and finally placed her Headphones in her Backpack. It was no use of them right now. Two of her Cousins were already here at the Meetingpoint. She can listen to her Music later. Now its Time to catch up. They all tried to stay in Contact after the Comic con - they even have a Group Chat in Whatsapp. But sometimes it was like this Group Chat was empty for days

"Cute Symbol on your Suitcase Jasper", Claire added to change the Topic and nodded towards Jasper small green Suitcase. There in the Middle was a small Sticker from Olaf - the friendly Snowman from Frozen.

"Izzy! Why?!", Jasper whined and before Izzy could reply something or tell her Brother that Olaf was the Glue that hold everything together - the three Kids heard a loud whistle and than their Names were called.

"Look - there are the Twins...so cool they have two Skateboards!" - yelled Jasper and waved in the Direction from his other Cousins. 

*******

"Watch where you are skate-boarding!"

"Watch yourself - I'am pefect at this"

"No you're not - you drove over a rat!"

"Yikes!"

A few Moments later two identical looking Twins - a Boy and a Girl with curly dark hair, bright blue Eyes and of course two Skateboards arrvied by Claire, Jasper & Isadora. 

"Would been here sooner but my uncool older Sister Abby Grace didn't know how to drive cool on a Skateboard" - said the Twin Boy.

"You killed a Rat while driving over it with your Skateboard Benji! Thats worse than arrive late"

"It was an ugly and fat Rat - who cares?"

"The Rats Family?"

"Sure and the next Thing you wanna tell me is, that Santa and the Easter Rabbit are real"

As Benji catched the shoked Looks from Isadora and Claire, he bite his lip. That must be a Joke right? 

"Girls please - you really don't now?", Abby replied amused.

"I saw the Easter Rabbit and it was real...at least i think that...", Claire said confused.

"But...how eats the Cookies and drinks the Milk on Christmas Eve than?", added Isadora worried.

"Good Joke Cousins - I mean you are both 12 - it's Time to grow up - or do you think our Grandpa - we haven't met once - belives in the Easter Bunny and in Santa", teased Benji his younger Cousins. 

"Maybe? I mean...he belived in the Powers and the 'Gifts' from our Parents...so maybe you're wrong and Santa is real...Jaz? Say something...tell them they are...wrong?", Isadora looked at her older Brother. Shit. 

"Oh Guys look who has arrived as well - Sofia!", Jasper said as a shy looking Girl joined them.

"Hey....s...sorry I'am late...m...my Mom tried to teach me how to play Violin...she belived the...Summercamp Thing by the Way...", Sofia said in a low Voice and looked than down to the Ground. 

There was a Moment of Silence - wich was broke by Isadora, who was happy to see her Cousin.

"Sofia! I missed you so much", Isadora pulled Sofia in a hug and the whole 'The Easter Bunny and Santa Problem' was forgotten. 

"Are you starting the Party without me? I thought we were super close", a Voice called them and now it was Benjis Turn to run towards the Person and pull it into a hug.

"You never replied to our Whatsapp Chat - Bro - we thoughed you were...lost or at the Moon with your Dad", Benji laughed.

"Wow the strongsest Boy his Age is here too....guess nobody needs us now huh?", teased Jasper - but with a friendly Smile on his Face.

"Wow you grown fast over that last year Hugo", said Claire smiling. 

"Are we ready to go? I mean like ready for the most cool Summercamp Adventure ever?", added Benji smiling.

"Can we stop and go shopping first...maybe? Guys - we are in New York City. I need to get one of those Hardrock Cafe Shirts", Abby said in a pleading voice.

"No - we didn't even now if Grandpa is at Home...or wants to train us....or nows about us - who wrote the Letter that we are coming over Summer? Jasper? Good - than i think we go and say hi", Hugo said to the Group.

"Wait! We forgot something...i made a list...just like in Summercamp...when they check your Information and so on...take a look and if everything is correct, we can make our Way to the Umbrella Academy", said Claire and pulled out a piece of paper from her backpack and hold it so, that everyone could take a good look at it - and more important, can read the Information on it.

**Name Gender Age Parent** **Powers**

Sofia Hargreeves Female 13 Vanya Hargreves * Able to camouflage 

Isadora Adrilla Female 12 Diego Hargreeves * Physical Age Regression

Jasper Adrilla Male 13 Diego Hargreeves * Trajectory Manipulation

Abby Hargreeves Female 14 Klaus Hargreeves * Fortune Teller (Hobby) 

Benji Hargreeves Male 14 Klaus Hargreeves * Ghost Medium (without wearing Shoes or Socks)

Claire Henderson Female 12 Allison Hargreeves * People tell their Sectrets during a physical touch 

Hugo Hargreeves Male 13 Luther Hargreeves * Superhuman Strenght 

"I would say all are listed - let's go any start to enjoy this Summer - or Summercamp - or the beginning of our secret Training....whatever you want to call it" - Benji said after his Cousins looked and agreed over the List written by Claire. All the Information were correct. And so the little Teenager Gang started moving towards the City Center - in hope of finding that Building, that was the Home of the former Umbrella Academy. 


	2. Chapter 1.

"It must be....a few Streets North...i guess...it was easier to find on Google Maps...at Home...at my Computer. Does anyone of you have a Map in your Bags or something?" - Jasper looked up from the Screen of his Smartphone and towards his Cousins. Sure he was the one, who wrote the Letter to Reginald Hargreeves a few Months ago - but that dosent mean, that he was sure about wich way leads toward the Umbrella Academy House. It was hard to find it in Real Life. The App on his Phone was not helpful at all. It showed him a wrong Direction and from their former Positon, the - hopefully right - House and Way was a few Streets away. 

"Are you expecting us to learn Spanish while doing so? We are not Dora on a Adventure", smiled Abby amused.

"That was one weird Show. Was the Fox ever able to steal something and sell it? I mean...many People would pay a lot for an speaking Map or...an speaking Monkey with Boots on his feet. A few Streets North - what are we waiting for? I´m gonna take the Lead", Hugo answered and walked straight ahead of the Group. 

"I don´t know...the Fox was cute...with his little Mask and his Thief like Missons...mabye he had Powers to and Dora was to blind to see it?", said Isadora amused.

"You read to many Creepypasta Stories...or Fan Theories little Sister...besides the true Hero of the Story was the Map after all...Dora wouldn´t survive a Minute in the Jungle withouth the speaking Map", it came from Benji.

"The more important Question is - did her Parents ever noticed that she went on this dangerous Adventures? If our Dad would find out what we are up to...he would freak out...soo overprotective sometimes", Jasper joked amused.

"It was a Kids Show after all. For younger Kids. Overprotective Dads? I´am happy if mine is at Home....the last Time i saw my Dad was four Years ago - than he went of to a Mission on the Moon. He told - take care of your Mother Hugo and be a good Boy", Hugo said while he kept walking.

"Oh my Mom told me that Uncle Luther is looking down from the Moon and protect us....he is truly the Man on the Moon", Claire joined the Conversation.

"He didn´t call on your Birthday Hugo? That must be possible on the Moon right?", asked Abby honestly. 

"Sure - but you know....my Dad gives the best Hugs in the World - we talk during the Holidays and Birthdays...but i miss looking at his Face sometimes", Hugo replied, while he was stealing one of the Newspapers from a little Stand on the Sidewalk. 

"Hugo no Swiping!", said Sofia and Isadora amused and the little Group started laughing about the Catchphrase of the old TV-Show. Of Course Hugo wasn´t going to give the Newspaper back or pay for it. It was the Stand Owner Fault if he wasnt paying Attention.

*******

"There it is - told you we will find it...looks huge", after 30 Minutes walking around several Side Streets in New York, the little Group found the famous House. And yes it really looked huge from the outside. 

"You haven´t met our Grandparents either i guess? Our Dad and Uncle Ben told us about them but...there was no Contact over all those Years", Benji asked his Friends while the 8 Kids stopped at the middle of the Sidewalk. 

"No"

"Nope"

"Not that i can recall"

"My Mom just send a Christmas Card every Year"

"So....we don´t know our Grandparents and our own Parents avoid Contact to each other since Years? How comes that we havent met sooner? I mean the Comic Con was so big"

Hugo put his Smartphone back in his Jacket and looked to the Fence that was build around the Property. He was looking forward to start this Adventure together with his Cousins. 

"Is that important? We are here now - in New York - we are standing in Front of the old Umbrella Academy and we are going to spent the following two Months of the Summer Holidays, to learn more about our Parents Past and our own Powers - this is going to be awesome!", Abby smiled and confindetly she walked passed by Hugo, pushed the Entrance Door of the Fence open - while the others followed her. 

"Shouldn´t Jaz...", said Claire before Abby touched the door Bell. For a few Seconds nothing happend and the young Kids and Teens waited in Excitment. Who was going to open the Door? Maybe the Chimpanzee Pogo or their Grandmother.

"Nobodys at Home...maybe we should try again later", said Sofia scared and she wanted to get off the Property, but Isadora reached out to hold her Hand smiling.

"Maybe they are old - Eudora sometimes says, old People need longer to get to the Door", Isadora explained.

"Is Eudora your Mom?", asked Hugo towards Jasper and Isadora.

"Stepmother . and she is the Reason why Dad is simply in Custody of us after all those Years...i swear Dad would forget his own Head sometimes, if Eudora wouldn´t take care of that too", laughed Jasper. 

"She no evil Stepmother, she makes our and Daddys Day better - they are happy together", Isadora added smiling. 

"But...maybe we really should leave and try again later...i...i didn´t want to cause any...Trouble", Sofia added shy.

"We have every Right to be here and to do this. Even we told our Parents we´re off to Summer Camp. Oh Benji, good cheating of the Registration forms by the Way - you have a Talent on Computer and Word and that Stuff...it looked so real", Claire said to get an more easy going Setting in the Group and to calm Sofia a bit. 

"Thanks - it was so easy and....ouch Abby!", Benji whined annoyed after his Twin boxed him on the Arm.

"He had help from a former IT-Expert Ghost....his technical Computer Skills are the worst otherwise", Abby said with a Grin.

"Maybe my ´How to make my Sister fall over her Skateboard the next Time´ Skills are better", Benji replied with an sweet Smile. 

Before the young Kids could discuss anything further - the Door finally opend and everyone stopped talking at once. 

*******

The Person who opend the Door was Grace. The Robot looked a bit confused but than a friendly Smile appeard on her Face.

"Can i help you? Are you lost?" - Grace asked the 8 Kids and to everyones Surprise nobody said a Word during the first few Secods. 

"Uhm we....", Hugo tried start explaining why there were now 8 young Teenagers standing in front of their Home Door. 

"Wow - she looks so more pretty than on the Picture thats in my Moms Living Room", Sofia said quietly.

"Yeah....so beautiful....", whispered now Claire as well. Isadora was confused. Why all of her beloved Cousins and even her own Brother were talking so quiet and calmly?

"Hi - I´am Isadora and this is my big Brother Hugo - we are the Kids from Diego and you must be our Grandmother. Did Jasper Letter arrived? Can we stay over the Summer Holidays?", Isadora spoke nun friendly and the Smile on Graces Face grew bigger. She nodded after a few Seconds.

"Of course your Letter arrived Jasper. Mr. Hargreeves is at the Moment on a Buisnesstrip he will return in the Evening, but everything is prepaird for your Arrival. Please come in - i will bake us some fresh Cookies and than you all can tell me - what kind of lovely Grandchildren i have", Grace said with an motherly Smile and stepped aside, to let her Grandchildren inside. 

She was aware that her own little rascals got the wonderful Gift of Parenthood over the Past Years. Her Children send her and Reginald one of those ´Congratulations you are a Grandparent Cards´ Years ago. But neither of her Kids came to Visit with their Offspring.

So Grace was more than delighted to catch up with her Grandkids. And what was a better way to do that, while baking some Cookies and listen to untold Family Stories?


End file.
